undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of The Bowl, entitled "Can they be trusted?" This issue is written by Jamie141, and has the challenge Questions Only. Issue 4, Can they be trusted? Adam looked between the 3 unnamed men currently standing outside the fence "what is going on?" Adam repeated turning his attention to Steve and Kyle who were still currently processing what they had found out from the 3 men. Sighing Adam turned his attention back to the men "who are you?" he asked while carefully looking over each and everyone of them, keeping an eye out for any danger they could pose to his own group. "We'll tell you when you let us in, how about that?" one of the men spoke up, who Adam guessed as a soldier of some kind due to the type of outfit he was wearing but it didn't really matter, Adam wasn't going to let the 3 men in until he AT LEAST found out their names. Ever since the start of this apocalypse, Adam has always been weary of strangers and with good reason, you never know what a stranger can do if you let them in.... they could take your stuff, kill you or worse. Sighing Adam looked at them again "well I am not letting you in until you tell me your names, got it?" he told them before he notices a bunch of infected begin to come over apparently noticing the comotion and unfortuantly one of the men noticed it to. "man please will you let us in?" he cried out as his mates began drawing their weapons. Shit, Adam mentaly cursed himself before turning to Kyle. "take them inside will you?" he said and with that he montioned for Steve to walk with him who did as he was asked while Kyle let the 3 men inside.... "can you tell me everything those 3 told you and kyle?" Adam asked Steve as they walked away watching as the infected tried to grab them through the fence. A little while later Adam approached one of the towers and looked up at it "HEY, HARRISON YOU IN THERE?" Adam called out and waited until a head appeared from the top. "yeh?" Harrison answered "what do ya need?" to which Adam sighed. "maybe for you to come down so I ain't shouting at you?" Adam answered and waited until Harrison came down. He was a good man and was always trying to help, Adam just wished he would think sometimes. When he finally made it to the bottom, Harrison quickly ran over to Adam. "what can i do for you?" he asked looking a little too happy he was being asked for help. "can you go find me two good scouts and tell them to come to the command center?" Adam asked causing the man to be confused. "is everything alright?" he asked but Adam just shook his head. "is it ever?" he answered but left before waiting for the man's response. Sighing as he walked over to their little "command center" he kept his eyes peeled on the area around him, he never felt safe out in the open and now from what he heard its going to get even unsafer. He stopped his thinking when he heard boots come walking beside him and turned his head to find Kyle. "I heard you were getting two scouts together for something what is it?" Kyle asked. "what do you think? we need people to check out this "story" don't we?" Adam answered leaving the two in silence for a little while. "you don't trust them, do you?" Kyle suddently spoke up. "would you if you was in my position?" Adam asked in response before heading off down an opposite path to Kyle, who just silently watched as he went.... Credits *Adam *Kyle *Steve Tusk *Harrison Blueman *3 Unnamed Men Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues